


Above and Beyond

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasey expects more out of Guy than the job description said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond

**Title:** Above and Beyond

**Author:** Whytewytch4

**Word Count:** 136

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:** Guy, Vasey

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Insinuation of sex

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, no gosh-darned money being made, just having fun. Author's note: Thanks to **jagnikjen** for the beta assist! Written for rh_intercomm on Live Journal.

 

~*~

 

"Harder, Gisborne. That's it. No, no, no. You need more oil. Better. Keep up that rhythm. I like that. Mmmm, yes, that feels good."

"My lord, wouldn't it be better for one of the servants to help you with this?"

"No, Gisborne. I don't trust them. If they were behind me and I was lying there helpless, they might kill me. No, I like you to take care of me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Mmmm, yes, Gisborne. That's it. A little faster if you don't mind. Yes, that's nice."

"I'm glad you are enjoying, my lord."

"Oh, do be quiet, Gisborne and just do your job. Slower now and deeper. Aaahhh."

"My lord, when can I finish?"

"When I say you can, Gisborne. I enjoy your back rubs far too much to let you hurry them along.


End file.
